


Blank Space

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chinese Language, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: Niki Lauda在经历了一场车祸之后，发现James Hunt以一种奇异的方式闯入了他的生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、一腔热血登上幽灵船，第一次写J/N，OOC全部属于我。
> 
> 2、电影《Rush》背景，作者不太懂赛车，也没查过多少史料，完全用爱发电，不对之处请多多包涵！
> 
> 3、本文为AU设定，AU设定，AU设定！
> 
> 4、快点来个小伙伴吧，点梗我都接受！这船太冷清了！

**01**

　　1972年，伦敦。

　　雷云压在阴沉沉的天空，Niki驾驶着March 722领跑银石赛道。他以杆位优势出发，正压着对手开过第13圈。面前是空无一人的地平线，身畔是向后飞驰的道路和护栏。位居第二的车手在后视镜里越来越近，几乎是咬着尾流穷追不舍。天色越来越暗，风速也逐渐增强，地面温度一降再降。他一边诅咒该死的伦敦多变的天气，一边娴熟的压着路肩过了个S弯，后车追赶不及，稍稍落下了一段距离。Niki一脚油门，满意的看到对手在后视镜里越行越远。

　　第17圈的时候，一场瓢泼大雨突袭了赛道。为了保持杆位优势，经过跟车队的沟通，Niki决定换胎之前再走一圈以拉开车距。

　　第18圈，车经Luffeild弯道，同样憋着没有更换雨胎的对手突然加速抢道，niki连忙避让，重刹瞬间锁死了车胎，车身在积水的路面划出一道弧线，冲出赛道狠狠撞上了外侧护栏。

　　剧烈的疼痛褫夺了他的呼吸，Niki感到胃部痉挛，冷汗浸湿了后背。不知道过了多久，他费力的睁开双眼，透过车身的碎屑看到一片模糊的地平线。草皮在视网膜上化成一片绿色的斑驳，嘈杂的人声像锥子一样扎进他剧痛的头颅。

　　“Niki，Niki……”

　　有个陌生的声音在呼喊他的名字，他不知道那是谁，只觉得很吵，他想让他闭嘴。

　　有人把他从赛车的残骸里拽了出来，抬上了救援车。

　　“Niki……”

　　那个声音还在继续，像是拽着头皮，在沦陷边缘强行抓住了他的最后一点神志。

　　他使尽最后的力气张开了嘴，却只发出一声沙哑的呻吟。

 

　　Niki第一次觉得事情不对，是在银石赛道出事之后第三天。

　　这场意外没有对他的生命造成太大威胁，手术过后他就被直接送到了病房，左手挂着吊瓶，右臂打着石膏，胸口缠着绷带，像条咸鱼一样被困在硬邦邦的板床上，连呼吸都不能太过使劲。让他的坏心情雪上加霜的是医生的喋喋不休，还有走廊上时不时传来的痛苦哀嚎。

　　该死的伦敦，该死的医院。

　　他生无可恋的盯着苍白的天花板，凭着强大的自制力，假装自己被护栏撞到失聪，一边忍受着伤口的闷痛，直到把肇事者和他的车队在脑海里切了三十多遍，才终于等到医生离开。

　　病房里一下子安静了下来。

　　Niki终于可以一个人，静静的，享受这难得惬意的午后时光。看着灰尘因丁达尔效应在阳光中漫舞，听到窗外的啁啾鸟鸣，然后他的目光落在纱窗前面那篮鲜花上。上面用人类的语言写着：祝早日康复——March车队全员。

　　他眨了眨眼，以为车祸撞坏了自己的视网膜。

　　Niki抛弃家族，历经波折，终于靠银行贷款在March车队F2梯队挣得一席之位。他无家可归，背负着巨额债务，面对队友的质疑，扛着名次的压力，步履维艰，并没有多余的精力跟车队的同僚玩知己相交的游戏。一场车祸让他的处境变得极为凄凉，这不过是追求梦想路上必要的牺牲，他承受的起。Niki从未指望过会有人真心前来探视——哪怕他有过期待，理智总能把这种不合时宜的妄想压回脑子里去。

　　“你们感情真好。”进来换点滴瓶的小护士叫Agnes，她有着一头蜜糖棕色大卷发，兴许是看到了Niki专注的眼神，她走过去把鲜花拿近了些，搁在他的床头柜上。

　　Niki的目光始终追随着她。

　　Agnes甜甜一笑，她补充道：“我说指你的……同事？因为你们聊太久了，医生说你需要静养，还勒令他们短期内不得探视呢……你不记得了？”

　　去你的需要静养，Niki的嘴角抽动了一下。他闭上眼睛把记忆蹂躏了个遍，也没能翻出一点点关于同僚探视的画面来。

　　“也许是止痛药的副作用………记忆会出现一些空白。”Agnes安慰的眨眨眼。她收拾完桌面，走到窗口打开窗缝，微风把花香送进了他的鼻腔：“过几天他们还会来的。”

　　然而过几天他们并没有来。

　　Niki百无聊赖的躺在床上，医生架不住他的请求，允许他每天看2个小时电视，同时坚决驳回了他关于出院的请求。他把皱巴巴的被角揉的更皱，看着床头柜上已经蔫黄的花朵，不得不承认疼痛让人变得脆弱，连他都开始怀念那些面容模糊的同僚了。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想了很多梗，但是没想好怎么串起来_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 章节随便分分吧，写到哪里是哪里（喂）


	2. Chapter 2

　　02

      Niki喜欢赛车。

　　或者说，比起与别人赛跑，他更喜欢在一切可预知的前提下挑战自己的极限。在同等经验的选手当中，他有自信跑得比任何人都快——即使他们共享同一条赛道，使用差不多的行车路线，他最为自负的车技和车辆调教秘诀，也能让他在比赛中立于不败之地。

　　当一个人没有了对手，就只能暗暗和自己较劲，明天如何跑过今天的自己，是他永恒的议题。

　　但Niki现在不开心。

　　他被困在一辆陌生的车里，飞溅的水花完全遮挡了视线，透过布满水雾的面罩，只能看到前车车灯影影绰绰的光斑。车身有些笨重，刹车片也不是很灵敏，车子没有更换更适合雨天的车胎，这让它在行驶途中方向会来回产生偏移。车胎磨损的应该很严重，因为车身在路基上使劲颠簸，让他本就烦闷的心情变得更糟。

　　 _这像他出事的雨天。_

_这是他出事的赛道。_

　 **_但这不是他的车。_**

　　当以上三条认知在脑内形成的时候，Niki慌了。撞车那天的记忆像是泛黄墙纸上擦不掉的霉斑，让他心脏颤抖，右手闷痛。

　　他猛踩刹车，车子却没有停下来，而是以肉眼可见的加速度一路飞奔，在铺天盖地的雨势中，不知从哪里来，也不知道要到哪里去。

　　Niki费力的睁大眼，想看的更清晰……然后他做到了。他看到了熟悉的天花板，边缘泛黑的白炽灯管，还有一只迎风飞舞的棕色蝴蝶。

　　病房里非常安静，Niki躺了很久才从僵硬中缓解过来。他放缓呼吸，感到后颈针扎一般的疼痛，冷汗浸湿了他的病号服。

　　Agnes进门的时候，刚好看到Niki侧着身从枕头下面抽出一叠杂志。

　　她想起来了，昨天中午进来取餐盒，刚巧他的同事探完病准备离开。看到她进门，他们同时选择了沉默，一个人鬼鬼祟祟的往病床底下塞了点什么，然后他们就装作若无其事的样子快步离开了。出于对这位Lauda先生的尊重以及一点她不想承认的私心，她识趣的装作没有看见，便揭过了这一页。

　　她走近床畔，目光落在其中一本杂志的封面女孩身上。她的肌肤光滑，红唇丰润，眼神撩人，紧身的衣物几乎包不住那热情诱人的年轻肉体。

　　这居然是一本情涩周刊。

　　Niki神态专注，翻书的手匀速、坚定，一页都没有错过。当他意识到Agnes的存在，显然吓了一大跳，他大力的合上杂志，挪开惊惴不安的眼神不敢看她。因为动作太过慌乱，那本差点被扯破的杂志被他右手的石膏直接扫到了地板上。然后像是摧枯拉朽一般，杂志们接二连三的顺着他的膝盖，从洁白的被单上滑了下去。

　　像一场雪崩。

　　Agnes没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来。

　　Niki抬起眼帘，表情僵硬：“我不知道这里不允许看这个。”

　　“只要你喜欢，当然……可以。”

　　“哦不，我是说这东西哪来的？为什么会在我这！”他过于疑惑的眼神，语气走调的破音，还有佯装失忆的伎俩都让Agnes觉得妙趣横生。昨天她明明听到了，东西就是这位Lauda先生要求他们带过来的。

　　她眨眨眼，露出狡黠的微笑：“你的伤口还没有长好，还是要多多注意身体。”

　　Niki百口莫辩，放弃的挪开视线，Agnes发现他的耳根悄悄红了。

　　“那这束玫瑰又是谁送的？他们……我的同事们来过了？”Niki的目光落在床头柜上新鲜的玫瑰花束上，像是终于找回了舌头，语气显得从容多了。

　　强行转移话题，继续装失忆，技巧低劣，但可爱极了，Agnes在心里评判：“这是一位叫James Hunt的……我想是先生送来的。”

　　“James……谁？”

　　“James Hunt。”小护士主动替他收起了落在地上的杂志，兴趣盎然的目光在他身上打转，这位Lauda先生比杂志里内容更吸引她的注意。

　　“我不认识他。”Niki斩钉截铁的跟这个陌生的名字划清界限，仿佛要跟今天发生的这一连串事情划清界限一般，“一定是送错了。”

　　“花店直接送来的，签收单上写着你的名字。”Agnes把一叠整齐的情涩周刊塞进他的臂弯，Niki立刻像被电到一样，连坐姿都变得乖巧了起来。

　　Agnes笑着投入工作。Niki没有再搭理她，他皱着眉头，下颚绷得很近，陷入了沉思。

　　量体温的时候，她不小心碰到了他额头的一小撮卷发，Niki的身体明显的轻颤了一下。

　　“对了，”临出门前Agnes突然停下脚步，“这位Hunt先生的订花电话，是从我们医院打过去的。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James·今天也活在对话框里·Hunt实力委屈，没有对手戏写的我要枯萎了！
> 
> 以及，过了那么多年，我还是只会送玫瑰，实在是太没品了……


	3. Chapter 3

　　Agnes走后，Niki端起花束像检查赛车一样来回折腾了好几次，直到花瓣都掉了一床，才确认它真的只是一束花而已。

　　James Hunt为什么要给Niki Lauda送花？（他强行忽略了送的是‘玫瑰’。）

　　既然订花电话是从医院里打的，他为何不亲自送过来？

　　Ｎiki几经思索，最后得出一个结论：James是一名默默关注自己，并且为自己惊人的车技所折服的小粉丝。并且有很大概率这位Hunt先生年龄不大，甚至是个腼腆的男孩。Niki撇嘴，虽然他不认同这种行为，但有一个默默支持自己的粉丝，总是一件令人欣慰的事。

　　一旦接受了这种设定，床头柜上那束半秃的玫瑰也变得顺眼了起来。他甚至不由猜想，这位小Hunt是否曾在自己昏睡的时候从窗外悄悄观望。

 

　　几天之后，又一件让Niki原地炸毛的事情发生了。

　　那是一个昏暗的夜晚，当他从睡梦中惊醒——或者说是恢复意识的时候，发现自己被压在一具温暖柔软的身体之下，呼吸交错，唇齿相依。

　　在Niki Lauda23岁的生命里，还没有哪个人该死的敢把他压在身下——

　　不，这不是重点。

　　当Ｎiki脑内掠过“我是谁？”“我在哪儿？”“谁在吻我？”的哲学三问时，他已经彻底被这个现实状况给震惊了。

　　“嘶，”被噬咬的嘴唇一阵刺痛，Niki像从暂停状态被按了播放，不，快进开关，他猛地撑着床单坐起来，连右手的伤口都忘了疼，一把推开了正和自己纠缠的身影。

　　月光透过轻纱一样的窗帘铺满了房间，拉开距离之后，他终于看清了对方的面容。

　　虽然Niki承认自己对Agnes也有好感，但主动追求一拍即合，跟被对方摁在病床上强吻是两回事。

　　而对方含着泪指控是他本人先发出的邀请，更是让他一头雾水，脑海乱成一团。

　　Niki艰难的安慰着这个可怜的姑娘（虽然他发自内心的认为自己才是更可怜的那个），她显然对自己的说辞缺乏信任，而且越哭越厉害，直把他搞的焦头烂额。

　　经历约莫半个小时的鸡同鸭讲，Niki终于想明白了一件事。

**他的脑袋出问题了。**

　　他可以用人格担保，他从来没有，以后也不会让任何人带情涩周刊到医院来——更别说还是这么厚一叠。它们除了磕得他脖子生疼还做了噩梦，没起到其他任何作用。

　　而他莫名其妙深厚的同僚情谊也令人生疑。

　　加上让他更加毫无印象的互撩和邀请——Agnes甚至还从床底下翻出了2个喝空的酒瓶，以证明自己所言非虚。

　　Niki痛苦的捂着脑袋，他必须得承认一个事实：这几件事情发生的时候，他的意识都不在场。不管是同僚的探望，偷藏的杂志，火热的调情——他都没有亲身经历过。

　　思忖再三，他排除了梦游和失忆这两种可能。如果梦游都能帮他钓到妹子，那他持续几年的单身生涯可就毫无道理可言了。至于失忆……他对撞车之前的记忆印象可深着呢，这些该死的断片全都发生在他住院之后。

　　而根据Agnes的口述，那些他不承认是自己本人的时刻，他都眉飞色舞侃侃而谈，像一块磁石，吸引了周围所有人的注意。

　　比起磁石，Ｎiki更觉得自己是个绝缘体。

　　所以只有两种可能，要么是车祸撞坏了他的脑袋，要么是医院的药让他分裂出了第二人格。

 

　　第二天，Niki趁着医生查房，有理有据的向他叙述了自己的结论。

　　医生像听了个不好笑的玩笑，对这一口德音的无稽之谈嗤之以鼻：“请容我再强调一次，你撞到的是胳膊，不是脑子，先生。”

　　“那就只剩下你开的药有问题了。”

　　他不信任的态度显然触怒了这位英国绅士：“我行医快50年了，治愈了多少疑难杂症，二战的时候从生死线上抢救回来多少人！你这个混蛋德国佬！”

　　“我是奥地利人。”Niki放下酸奶碗——据说又是他害羞的Hunt男孩送来的，现在他可以确信，这么了解自己的人只能是死忠粉无误了——擦了擦嘴。

　　他避重就轻的态度再次触怒了医生：“你这是在侮辱我的专业性！“

　　“看不出病人身上发生的问题，就跟听不出引擎故障的声音一样，配不上谈专业性。”

　　“你说什么？“”医生气得直喘气儿，“我真是脑子被门夹了居然同意了你的延期出院申请！你这臭小子就应该立刻从我的床位上滚出去！”

　　延期出院申请？

　　Niki的眼珠悄悄转了一圈，立刻乖乖捧起他的酸奶碗，摆出一副诚恳的假笑：“我为我的态度向你道歉。”

　　医生从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，背着双手走出了病房。

　　Niki无奈的对着虚空叹了口气，小声嘀咕：“虽然我说的都是实话。”

 

       TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是BG，不是BG，不是BG！！！
> 
> 下一章我一定放James出来溜溜！！！


	4. Chapter 4

　　Niki早就记住了护士的换岗时间和保安的夜间巡逻路线，经过计算，他规划了一个非常优秀的“作案”时间。只要不出意外，就可以最大程度的保证任务的成功率，降低被发现的风险。

　　当天晚上，Niki按照计划从病房里溜了出来，顺着预想的路线，像个独臂神盗一样潜入了医生办公室。

　　但他花了很久，几乎翻遍了每个柜子，才摸到了那本属于自己的病例。

　　保安巡岗的脚步声准时回荡在寂静的走廊间。Niki不敢开灯，他小心翼翼的挪到窗边，借着街灯仔细翻过每一条记录，但没有发现任何蛛丝马迹。诚如医生所言，他没有被撞到脑袋，只是受了点外伤，打完石膏就可以出院了。

　　他失望的叹了口气，翻到最后一页，目光被那张延期出院申请吸引了。

　　这份很大概率是由“自己”撰写的申请书，用潦草的字迹声情并茂的刻画了一个孤独的单身狗如何像弃犬一样把自己丢在空无一人的家中，病得奄奄一息的故事。他瞪大了眼睛，像被鸡蛋噎到一样说不出话来，对该作者的创造力感到不可思议。

　　申请书的右下角，是他的“亲笔签名”。

　　Niki Lauda。

　　歪歪扭扭，因为太过潦草有些难以辨认。但可以肯定，这绝不是他的笔迹。

　　就在这时，“咔嗒”一声，门开了，而后灯亮了。

　　意外也许会迟到，但从不缺席。

　　“Lauda先生？”医生经历了呆若木鸡和面面相觑的过程之后，终于来到了暴跳如雷：“你为什么会出现在我的办公室里！”

　　Niki僵着身体，保持着看病历的姿势，眨了眨眼睛：“你确定这份申请是我本人签的？”

　　“我真希望你从来没有签过！”医生呼叫了夜班护士，“现在！把他送回病房！明天就办理出院手续！”

　　Niki从善如流的离开了他不应该存在的房间，沿途却没有管住他的嘴：“贵院的换岗体系有很大的漏洞，对钥匙管理也非常不规范。”

　　“我们医院是最一流的。”夜班护士对于这个临时差事表现出了足够的不耐烦，“你说完了吗？”

　　Niki陷入沉思：“……文件最好按照时间顺序分类归档，并且我认为贵院没有尽到保护病人隐私的责任。”

　　“谢谢。”护士在他踏进病房之后，立刻“砰”的带上了门。

 

　　这次Niki是被冻醒的。

　　他睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的居然不是病房熟悉的天花板。他的目光落在鹅黄色的瓷砖和瓷白色的浴缸上，花了好几秒才发现这是自己家的洗手间。随后他又发现自己正靠着墙根坐在地砖上，半个身体都泡在水里。积水漫过洗脸池，落在他的左腿上，像一道瀑布。

　　Niki咒骂一声，艰难的从地板上爬了起来。作为一个独臂车手，保持身体平衡不打滑并且拔掉地漏塞子关上水龙头费了他很大的功夫。他又花了2分钟才意识到自己已经回家了，虽然他对出院的过程一无所知。

　　Niki打开洗手间的门，震耳欲聋的音乐声吓得他脚下一滑，差点没站住。“回家了”这个想法出生不久就惨遭横祸——他的目光在横七竖八的同事身上逡巡，又带着疑虑扫过熟悉的家具——终于凭着脑内残存的理智挽救了它年轻的生命：

　　这确实是他家，只不过乱得像刚被地震袭击过。

　　Niki关上房门，把烦人的画面隔绝在外边。转身的时候，他的目光和镜子里的自己相遇了。他皱着眉打量这个陌生的Niki，看到他松软的卷发耷拉在额头上，面色通红，目光涣散。湿漉漉的衬衫贴在胸口，扣子掉了几颗，领口大开，露出白皙的脖子几个可疑的口红印。

　　Niki扯过一条毛巾在脖子上使劲蹭了几下，现在它们糊成了一片粉红。

　　“Damn it！”他把毛巾扔进水池，撸了一把乱糟糟的头发，目光突然落在镜子边缘，一行粉色的潦草字迹上。

**Niki，是我，James Hunt！（NIKI，I AM JAMES HUNT！）**

　　笔迹有点眼熟，但他沉重得跟浸了水一样的脑袋回忆不起在哪里见过，比起字迹，这个名字更让人觉得眼熟——

　　等等他的羞涩的Hunt男孩的名字为什么会出现在这里?

　　Niki抓起毛巾，然后犹豫了一下，改用手背蹭了蹭字迹的边缘。它们很容易就消失了，他凑近了观察，发现那是用口红写上去的。

　　某位女性的恶作剧？

　　当他的目光捕捉到了落在洗漱台的一支口红，立刻推翻了自己的想法。任何人都有可能写这么一行字，在他昏睡的时候，可是他（她）的目的是什么？

　　为什么是James Hunt？

　　难道他的小粉丝也被邀请到了他家？

　　莫非他们已经见过面了？

　　好奇心让Niki又开门走了出去，跨过醉卧在地板上的身体，像跨过千山万水，最后终于到达了喋喋不休的唱片机。世界恢复安静之后，他叹了口气，挨个翻过那些喊得出或者喊不出名字的同事，忍着酒气对鼻腔的疯狂攻击，像搜救犬在废墟中翻找尸体。但是结果令人失望，没有哪张脸是陌生的，有概率属于James Hunt。他突然怀疑James Hunt只是一个化名，属于某个熟悉的同事，随后又否认了这种不切实际的猜想。

　　落在玄关地板上的一线亮光又驱使Niki再次摇摇晃晃踏上征程，中途被绊到了2次，才艰难的挤到门口。微风把门缝吹大了一些，透进来一些新鲜空气。Niki扯开房门，夜色深沉，草坪里夏虫长鸣，街灯下空无一人。

　　他在台阶上坐下来，在口袋里摸到一包烟，顺手抽出一根，暂时不想回到乱成一团的屋子里去。过了一会儿，他才发现整包烟都被水浸透了，点不起来。于是Niki保持着叼烟的姿势，凝视如墨的夜色，直到薄雾升起，天色渐亮。

 

　　TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　Niki从小就朋友不多。他不善言辞，也不屑巧言令色，比起用无据可寻的善意去博取友情，更信奉实力相当的人会互相吸引。但他成长到23岁，还没有遇到过一个堪称旗鼓相当的对手。

　　他也绝非真如自己所言是个“绝缘体”，在未来漫长的生命中，他会找到甘愿为他驱使的团队，也会吸引很多矢志不渝的粉丝。可纵然他接纳他们，认可他们，却不会把他们放在“朋友”这个对等的位置。

　　作为朋友，那个人必须足够强大，身上有某种特质，足以博取他的眼球，交换他的信任，赢得他的尊重。

　　MARCH车队没有这样的人。

　　F2赛车的上限是显而易见的，更换材质，升级引擎，提升马力，都很难让它们跑得更快了。Niki知道自己不属于这里，他有更大的野心，也需要更广阔的平台。他想和更厉害的对手竞争，他想发现自己能力的上限。

　　但因为这场车祸，加入F1的计划不得不往后推迟了。

 

　　车祸为Niki添的第二个麻烦就是令他半信半疑的第二人格了。

　　派对过后几天，借着休假，Niki拜访了一位就职于心理诊所的老同学。他把内心包裹得像衬衣一样严实，不到万不得已，绝不向人敞开心扉。问诊过程漫长而艰难，最后医生掏出一本空白笔记本，建议Niki留言看看能不能与另一个人格沟通。

　　Niki接过本子，不确定它有效，但决定试试。

　　是夜，但当他陷进柔软的沙发，把这本硬壳封面的空白笔记本摊在膝盖上，借着落地灯柔和的黄光端详粗糙的牛皮纸内页……却因为不知道第一句话写什么而陷入了沉思。

　　鬼使神差的，他的脑海里浮现出了James Hunt的名字。

　　“你见过JamesHunt吗？”他问。

 

　　下次断片很快就到来了，Niki从昏睡中醒来，顾不上自己，第一时间冲进起居室，寻找沙发上的笔记本。

　　它的位置被人动过了。

　　他迫不及待的抓起它，翻到第一页。

　　 **“Niki，我就是James Hunt！”（Niki,I am James Hunt!）**

　　潦草的字迹挨着他的，似曾相识——除了在延期住院申请上，他还在另一个地方见过。

　　见鬼！

　　Niki内心咯噔一下，抱着笔记本冲进洗手间。

　　因为他的洁癖，洗手间的打扫并未假手他人。

　　正因为他的洁癖，他可以看到两行句子仿佛孪生兄弟，连每个勾出去的弧度都一模一样。

　　笔记本从手中滑落，砸在地板上。

 

　　Niki把自己扔在沙发里，左手抓着从冰箱里翻出来的一瓶冰啤。

　　他灌了一口，仰躺在柔软的靠垫上，回想起莫名其妙被塞在枕头下的情涩周刊（出院的时候被要求全部打包带走，现在还尴尬的堆在他的写字台上），和Agnes一触即发的火热关系（自从那晚过后，Agnes就去了别的病房，像避开瘟疫一样绕着他走），还有藏在床底下空酒瓶（出院的时候医生翻出了更多，气得拒绝为他复诊）……

　　Niki皱眉，甩开那些令人讨厌的画面。

　　他的第二人格把那些烦人的同事聚在一起，浪费大把的时间玩社交游戏；作为回报，他们接他出院，还热热闹闹的开了个庆祝派对。这根本就是个彻头彻尾的错误，因为这群忘恩负义的混蛋不仅把家里弄成一团糟，还把派对的主人——一位右臂骨折还打着石膏的病人——孤零零的丢在浸水的洗手间里！

　　Niki气哼哼的灌完了半瓶酒，又想起James杜撰的那份延期住院申请。他居然诅咒我是个没人照料的单身狗！

　　一个打断他和Agnes之间好气氛的混蛋 **，居然嘲笑他是单身狗。**

　　 _你这个风流成性、嗜酒如命、任性顽劣的asshole！_

　　Niki气哼哼的把这句话写在了记事本上，生怕他看不见，还在下面加了两条横杠。

 

 　　“所以你的另一人格，据你描述，是个品行不端，行为恶劣，彻头彻尾的派对动物？”老同学推了推鼻梁上并没有滑落的眼镜，他以为Niki再也不会踏进他的诊所半步了。

　　“让人难以接受。”Niki总结。

　　“他还给你送了玫瑰和酸奶？”

　　Niki的表情有些僵硬：“……这不能抹消他人格中的劣根性。”

　　“人们会产生第二人格，一般是因为某种需要无法被满足，或是遭遇了无法承受的创伤。”医生放缓语气，“从临床表现上来看，他对你没有敌意，这是个很好的现象。”他循循善诱：“所以建议你们保持适度的交流，找出他真正的需求是什么。”

　　 **保持适度的交流。**

　　把他骂了一通还双下划线加粗在“适度”的范围内吗？Niki陷入了沉思。

 

      TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　当Niki从医院复诊回来（并且完全失去了复诊的记忆，也不知道把自己拒之门外的医生到底是怎么再度松口还千叮咛万嘱咐的把自己送出病房的），打开家门，看到入侵了房子各个角落的玫瑰花束的时候——从起居室到书房到卧室，甚至连厕所都没有放过——彻底的开始怀疑起了人生。

　　他退出玄关，回到门口，仰头确认了一下自己没有走错。

　　该死的我撞坏的又不是脑子！ 

　　为方才的自我怀疑感到气愤，Niki用腿带上房门，深呼吸试图冷静。结果因为封闭的环境花香太过浓郁，呛得连打了三个喷嚏。他强自按捺下想砍人的冲动，打开窗户，并决定先把顺路从超市采购的酸奶放进冰箱。

　　但他很快发现，连冰箱都被占领了：三层架子上堆满了形形色色五花八门的各种酒瓶。

　　Niki很生气，但他不知道应该朝谁发火来宣泄情绪。

　　这种郁闷的感觉在他一屁股坐在沙发，看着茶几上摊开的笔记本之后，达到了巅峰。

　　 **“精辟的总结，ratty！”**

　　James对于他的指责竟然毫不介意，还在边上画了个大大的爱心。

　　Niki把自己之前所有的忐忑不安都打包揉成团扔进了垃圾箱。他的脸一阵红一阵白，抓起本子，上上下下前前后后看了很多遍，试图搞明白James到底在搞什么。

　　自己到底是哪根筋打错了竟然认真想过要跟对方交流？

　　每个人的第二人格都这么烂吗？他居然喊自己老鼠？有龅牙怎么了，难道龅牙不是长在他们共同的脸上吗？

　　Niki咬牙切齿的一屁股坐在沙发上，泄愤般的把自己扔进柔软的坐垫里。但这最让他放松能时刻也没能放过他。坐垫下有什么坚硬的东西硌到了他敏感的屁股，害他不得不从沙发上跳起来，掀开最爱的垫子，从里面摸出了一个金色的打火机。

　　Niki脑海警铃大作，警惕的目光挪向沙发一角的垃圾桶，果不其然在里面发现了几个可疑的烟蒂。

　　在起居室里抽烟让人完全无法忍受。

　　他冲进书房翻出白纸，刷刷几笔写了一堆“No smoking”，并把它们贴在了所有肉眼可及的地方。

　　做完这一切，他无力的瘫回沙发，愤愤的拆开一盒无处安放的酸奶，舀了一勺，塞进嘴里。

 

　　纵然Niki感到极度不适，也拦不住这个名叫James Hunt的人格入侵他的世界，霸道的蚕食原本生活的点点滴滴。他们拉锯撕扯，互不相让，拒绝妥协。生活在战争的硝烟中渐渐趋向平衡。

　　原本是一个人的冰箱，现在被一分为二，上面放酸奶，下面放啤酒。原本是一个人的衣柜，现在被一分为二，左边放熨得一丝不苟的西装，右边挂花里胡哨的T恤卫衣，甚至还有一件印着米字旗和泰迪熊。原本是他一个人的洗脸台，现在一左一右端坐着一红一蓝两个漱口杯，杯子里还插着两根配套的牙刷。玄关挂了一块黑板，供他们把重要讯息留在显眼的地方，以防对方做了什么特别不能接受的事。

　　 _但其实不能接受的事从未停止。_

　　“Jaaaaaaaames！我说了！不要再乱买东西了。”

　　“我没有。”边上是一个无辜的表情。

　　“我今天收到账单了，该死！”

　　“我看过了，那完全是之前在医院的花销。”

　　“所以你……用我的钱，买花给我？”

　　“噢那不是买给你的，是准备送给Agnes的——我当然是想亲自交给她，可惜没能如愿在恰当的时候醒来。”

　　“Fuck you James！你最好永远别醒！”

　　“唔……这有点难度，不过你可以试试（wink）。”

 

　　“这莫名其妙的英伦风装饰是怎么回事？”

　　“难道你不觉得我们的家不够温馨吗？”

　　“那是你对温馨的定义有问题。还有，那是我的家，谢谢！”

　　“太无情了，ratty。”

 

　　“酸奶的味道不错：）”

　　“该死的！你怎么可以偷吃我的酸奶！”

　　“它就在冰箱里。你也可以分享我的啤酒，别那么小气。”

　　“去你妈的小气！我们约法三章，你是你，我是我。不要碰我的东西，不要改变我的屋子，还有绝对不可以侵犯我的隐私。”

　　“喔已经晚了，没想到you have big balls。”

　　“WTF！！！”

　　Niki在浴室门口钉了个“James Hunt禁止入内”的木牌。

 

　　心理医生的回访日被一而再再而三的推迟了。

　　Niki实在不知道应该怎么解释现在乱成一团的生活。他就像是被强行塞了一个风格迥异的室友在屋子里，并且签了很久的合约，容不得人拒绝。

　　他们没能按照医嘱好好相处，整洁的本子被涂满了各种鸡飞狗跳的互相攻击。James出现的频率越来越高，有时候自己在看电视，一晃神，就被莫名其妙换了台。而他也从一开始的换台拉锯战，变为听之任之，甚至觉得James喜欢的那些肥皂剧还挺好看的。

　　正如现在Niki躺在沙发上，默默的尝试着James新买的啤酒，百无聊赖的感受着麦香顺着食道回馈味蕾的过程。客厅里回荡着男女主依依不舍的深情告别。他移开目光，看到右臂石膏上那只歪歪扭扭的老鼠，正瞪大眼睛嘲弄的看着自己。

　　“James你这个混蛋。”酒精让他的反应变得迟钝，过了很久才发现自己微微扬起的嘴角。

　　Niki愣住了。

　　他迷蒙的双眼扫过这间怪异而陌生的屋子，到处都是James闯祸盖下的印章：像是打翻的番茄酱，“James不能”系列的警示牌，还有迫于无奈更换的地毯，以及厨房崭新的锅碗瓢盆。

　　它变得……更像是一个家了。

　　可这种感觉不是任何一个人带给他的，而是James，是他自己，是被车凭空撞出来的第二人格。他长期生活在高强度的压抑之中，严格规划自己该走的路——就像每一个过弯的切线，刹车的距离，油门的档位，不能有丝毫差池。为此，他错过了想约的姑娘，放弃了放纵的自我，他严于待人，更苛于待己……

　　也许问题根本不在James身上。

　　是他自身的需求，塑造了James这个截然相反的人格。

　　它不应该存在太久，理应不让他存在太久的。

　　“James，你为什么会突然出现？”

　　Niki在笔记本上写下这句话。颤抖的左手像是打圈，留下一行歪歪扭扭的文字。

 

      TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的lof：阿香500天1字


	7. Chapter 7

　　07

　　时隔3个月，Niki终于坐回了车里。

　　又是那条赛道，那辆陌生的车，那场狂风暴雨。

　　前车的水雾模糊了赛道的轮廓。他意识到这是一个梦境，但却无法从中把自己惊醒。

　　下一个弯道到来之时，Niki虚晃车身，突然切向内线，在擦碰的边缘完成了超车。前车避之不及，急打方向。他在后视镜里看到它滑出赛道，驶向了草地。

　　这太危险了，他想，超过了20%的风险可容忍度。

　　赛车继续以一个Niki不能接受的速度，在几乎流淌成河的赛道上飞驰。他需要花更大的力气在方向盘上，才能稳住前进的轨迹。

　　五圈之后，前方又发生了车辆侧滑。一辆Lotus挡住了去路，在赛道上转着圈，不知道要扭到哪里去。Niki本能的想踩刹车，但车子却朝着前方突然加速，他的手不受控制的把方向盘打向右侧，再猛地回左，随后向右，车胎在雨水里划出一道漫长的圆弧，堪堪避开了正在滑出赛道的对手。

　 _这不行。这不是我的驾驶风格。_

　　他屏住呼吸，无暇为这精湛的车技欢呼，而是忍住想吐的冲动，一边在内心咒骂，眼睁睁的看着自己带着车，或者说是车带着自己冒着风险连过三人。

       强风带着暴雨掠过脖颈，却吹不散闷在防火服里黏腻的汗水。

       他别无选择，像是狂风暴雨中的牵线木偶，扛着摇摇欲坠的身体，在赛道上和死神并驾齐驱。

　　雨水打在面罩上，模糊成一片，在阴暗的天空熹微的天光下，闪烁成一片片金色的耀斑。

 

　　Niki从催眠中苏醒。

　　他的心跳飞快，额头布满密集的汗珠，皮肤触到医生递来的热毛巾，才从恍然中回过神来。

　　“关于你设法驱逐第二人格的提议……我建议推迟。”

　　“为什么？”要不是身体太过疲惫，Niki都快从躺椅上跳起来了，“他已经！严重！干扰了我的生活！”

　　“就我看到的，你们处得还挺愉快的。”医生推了推眼镜，揶揄的笑道，“James是个很风趣的人。”

　　Niki难以置信的看着他，像在看一个叛徒。

　　医生清了清嗓子，换了一副语重心长的调调：“坦白说，James是在赛道事故之后出现的。而这场事故，还停留在你的脑子里。”

　　“那又如何？”

　　“这是典型的创伤后应激障碍。”

　　“所以？”

　　“如果你不能从心理阴影中走出来，那么James就会一直存在。强行治疗只会让事情变得更糟。”

**James Hunt才会把事情变得更糟。**

　　Niki翻了个白眼。他吃得下也睡得着，右臂正在恢复，也没随便梦见那个雨天。

　　而自从来了这家心理诊所，James出现的频率反而变得更高了。

　　看心理医生果然是个愚蠢的决定。

 

　　Niki回到家里的时候已经是傍晚了，进门的时候竟然有点心虚。

　　他刻意不去想James的事，目不斜视，淡定的做了晚饭，淡定的吃完，又淡定的为自己泡了杯咖啡，靠到松软的沙发垫上。

　　他假装不去在意那本被塞到沙发一角的笔记本。他们不能再这样交流下去了，他的伤口恢复的很不错，是时候为回到车队做一些预热了，比如谋划一下引擎的改装，或者是重新掐算下场比赛的行车路线……时隔太久，他都快忘记在赛道上飞驰，精心谋划每个弯角档位和速度的感觉了。也许他不应该这样对自己，今后他会放松一点，找个姑娘约会，赛后跟同事喝两杯……他会听从车队经理的建议，参加赞助商的活动表现得更专业，更有耐心一些……

　　“Ratty。”

　　他扭头瞄了一眼孤零零的躺在沙发上的记事本，心想也许自己逐渐减少交流的频率，James就不会再那么活跃了。

　　“Jerry。”

　　电视里在播放每日的晚间新闻，无聊但却是每日的例行公事。

**“Niki！”**

　　他终于相信刚才刻意被无视的声音不是幻觉。他瞪大双眼，在房间里四处寻找，最后放弃的承认它是从自己的脑袋里发出来的。

　　“Shiiiit！你在搞什么James！”

　　“哦天你真的能听到我！”陌生的声线低沉，带着点鼻音，居然有些性感，“不，我不是想说这个……你这个混蛋，居然背着我去看心理医生？！”

　　“什么叫背着你？”持续了一晚上的心虚和愧疚在James的指责面前烟消云散，“在遇到你之前，我过得很好，吃的下睡得着，也不会梦见那个该死的雨天——”

　　“雨天？哪个雨天？”

　　“鬼知道是哪个雨天！狂风暴雨，陌生的赛道，而我横冲直撞，表现得就像个疯子！”他气急败坏的指责。

　　“前面有辆车打滑，然后你向右急打方向，又转左，1.2秒后向右。”

　　“……你怎么知道？”

　　“因为我就在当场。”

　　“那真巧哈。”该死，他忘记James是自己的第二人格了，他们当然也可能会共享梦境。

　　“不，我的意思是……我坐在车里，你在梦里看到的是我的现实。”

　　“哦。”Niki的语气听起来兴味索然。

　　“拜托，你就不能表现的积极一点？你知道我是谁吗？”

　　“你是James Hunt。”Niki在心里补充，是个不知道怎么解决的大麻烦。

　　“我可是F1车手，未来的世界冠军。”

　　“F1车手？”Niki嗤笑，“恕我直言，我开F2的时候世界上还没有你呢asshole。” 就算他的下一步计划是进军F1，并且也在休假阶段接触了几个不靠谱的投资人，但毕竟还没有成功。自己的妄想的具现化让他觉得无奈又好笑。

　　“Niki，不要去看心理医生了。”James的语气有些急躁，“我不是你臆想出来的第二人格，我是个真实存在的人。”

　　哈，每个分裂人格都觉得自己是真实存在的人。

　　“在别人脑子里不能称为真实的存在。”

　　“这很难解释……我知道你不会信。我当时出了车祸，然后被送到医院，情况非常糟糕……等我再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经在病房里了。”

　　Niki不置可否：“哦真棒，你睁开眼，发现自己在我的病房里，用着我身体，和我的同僚玩到了一起？”

　　“我以为……相处了那么久，我们之间应该会有最基本的信任。”

　　“这和信任没有关系，James。不要试图用任何不合逻辑反科学的论述来说服我，证明给我看。我只用数据说话，除此之外，都是无稽之谈。”

　　“可我……我的脑袋受了撞击，很多东西都记不起来了。”

　　“你当然记不起来了——”

　　“不，还有一种办法。”James的语调突然升高，声线变得亢奋起来，“带我去赛道，我可以展示给你看。”

 

　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了找感觉，重新看了一遍Rush，又get了很多有趣的小细节，这部电影实在是太迷人了！看多少次我都不会腻\0/  
>  emmm总之，下一章就可以开车了！其实我也不知道骨折多久能复原，就当是伤在胳膊问题不大吧？毕竟小Niki40来天就回归赛道了呢，3个月我已经放他很久的假了？


	8. Chapter 8

 

　　Niki回车队报道那天，蓝天白云，晴空万里。

　　他坐在机舱靠窗的沙发垫上，调整了个舒适的坐姿，看着自己在玻璃窗上的投影发了会儿呆。

　　“对了James，有件事我们需要说好。”Niki用报纸挡住脸，小声说道，“不管你是真人还是我的第二人格（你TM当然是我的第二人格），既然现在我们可以用这样的方式交流，那么请不要在未经许可的前提下，擅自掌控我的身体。”

　　也许直接在心里交流会让他显得不那么怪异，但事实上只有以这样的方式，James才能听到他的声音。为此Niki也感到庆幸，至少自己的思想是自由的。

　　“James？”

　　回应他的是一片沉默。

　　这非常不James，平时自己说一句，他至少能插上三句。

　　Niki不愿意承认自己因为James的不理睬有些不高兴，为了掩饰这种怪异的感觉，他用力的把报纸从第一页翻到了最后一页，好像这样就能引起虚空中某个抓不住的人的注意一样。

　　这当然没能把James唤醒，反而是空姐走了过来，给了他一个甜甜的微笑：“有什么能帮你吗，先生？”她碧蓝色瞳孔掩盖在浓密的金色睫毛之下，嘴角上扬的时候露出2个可爱的小酒窝。

　　Niki想起自己关于放松生活和约个姑娘的念头，一瞬间有点晃神。

　　“先生？”

　　“呃，一杯咖啡，谢谢。”

　　不知道是不是他的错觉，她弯下腰倒咖啡的时候靠得很近，露出领口下白皙圆润的胸部。Niki有些拘谨，视线不由自主的顺着她的腰线滑向翘挺的臀部。

　　“我不建议你约她。”James的声音突然出现，虽然有点虚弱，也足够吓得Niki差点打翻了咖啡。

　　“WTF？？？”

　　空姐不明所以的看了他一眼，不高兴的离开了。

　　“她的私生活风评很差，是圈内著名的交际花，你搞不定的。”

　　“……Shit，你怎么知道？”Niki端起杯子掩饰尴尬。

　　“因为她是‘排着队求James上我’俱乐部数量庞大的成员之一。”James不耐烦的解释。

　　Niki翻了个白眼，James是他见过的“不以用情不专为耻，反以风流成性为荣”的典范，“你就吹吧。”

　　James又不说话了。

　　“喂。”Niki等了2分钟，忍不住喊他。

　　James发出不满的咕哝声。

　　“你今天怎么怪怪的？”

　　“……”

　　“该不会是怕坐飞机吧？”

　　“闭嘴，ratty。”

　　“哈哈哈我没想到你居然怕坐飞机。”奥地利人得意的扬起了眉毛，“那你有的受了，我一直都想试试开飞机……遵守规则，风险控制，我喜欢这些。”

　　“……”

　　“James？”尾音忍不住上扬。

　　“去死吧asshole。”

 

　　Niki走进Paul Ricard赛道的时候，脚步踩在熟悉的路面，让他有种恍如隔世的感觉。

　　简短的寒暄之后，Niki和工程师们一起站到了赛道边上。替代车手正坐在原本属于他的位置，驾驶着原本属于他的爱车做圈速测试。赛车经过他的面前，扬起一阵疾风吹，吹乱了他的棕色卷发。

　　比预想中的要快很多。

　　Niki绷紧了脸，直到他的爱车跑完这圈，稳稳的停在起点线之前。

　　“让我试试。”他征询的目光落在车队主管身上。

　　“Niki，你的胳膊……”

　　“我没事。”

　　主管低头看了一眼秒表，显得有些犹豫。Niki确实是不可多得的人才，但车队也必须采取措施来弥补他的长时间缺席。替代车手状态正佳，和团队磨合得也不错，奥地利人此时的回归让他陷入了两难的境地。如果可以，他更希望他能养一阵子，在幕后发挥惊人的调车天赋也不失为一种选择。

　　“那你先跑两圈适应一下。”

　　“不用。我就跑两圈。”Niki抓起防火面罩，他的表情严肃，语气容不得人拒绝，“请帮我对这2圈分别计时，我需要没有误差的精准计时。”

　　替代车手手忙脚乱的爬出车舱，急急忙忙让出了座位。

　　主管叹了口气，默许了他的请求。

　　Niki头也不回的走向他的赛车，仿佛走向的不是赛道，而是独属于他的战场。

　　他坐进车里，戴上头盔，目光变得深邃而冷漠。

　　“开始了，James。”他小声的说。

 

　　Niki对自己的精准把控力有着绝对的自信，纵然右臂被过弯的离心力扯得隐隐作痛，他还是把圈速控制在了自己可以接受的范围。

　　或者说，比受伤之前的平均成绩，还要快上那么一点。

　　Niki从来没有把赛道当成一种挑战，它们更像是被征服过的土地。他熟悉每一条线路的走法，了解每一种过弯的方式——他能从已知中挖掘未知，能在自控中寻找乐趣。

　　他一直认为，跑圈本身没有意义，在极限边缘挑战自我才赋予了这项运动各种意义。

　　 **而不应该是现在这样。**

　　他感觉内心的血液都在沸腾和喧嚣，心脏像是气缸中的活塞鼓噪不停。胸口因为渴望而疼痛，双手因为亢奋而颤抖。一种难以名状的情绪像是椿药，悄无声息的融入血液，在体内游走肆虐。

　　车外的景象糊成一片，看不清赛道，也看不清弯角。Niki第一次觉得自己像是个献祭生命的殉道者，义无反顾的奔驰在这条左手天堂右手地狱的神道上。

　　这当然不是他。

　　这是Niki让出身体的主导权之后，第一次同步到了James的感觉。

　　那种不畏惧跨越极限，迷醉于生死一瞬的感觉。

 

　　赛车在James的控制之下，像是出了膛的子弹，在赛道上化作一道疾影，迅速消失在了地平线上。引擎声像是变了调的战歌，由近及远，一路轰鸣。车身在赛道上平滑的划出一道道漂亮的弧线，像是一道难题的标准答案，像是一出排练过千次的歌剧，像是一件呕心沥血雕琢的艺术品。James零失误的把F2赛车飚到极限，最大化利用路肩，横冲直撞，最后在车队主管的秒表上，留下一个令人惊叹的数字。

　　Niki知道他输了。

　　也许James Hunt确实不是他的第二人格。

　　他粗暴的开车方式，像极了自己梦中的那场雨战。

　　如果他是真实存在的……Niki按捺住自己狂跳的心，那他所有私藏起来的希冀就有了成真的可能。

　　他想找到James，无论他身在何处。

 

　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章文武双全，写得我非常亢奋XDD
> 
> 2个人的互动简直有毒，超级容易上瘾，根本停不下来……天知道我是怎么熬过最初几章漫长的解谜时光的？？？


	9. Chapter 9

 

　　“Niki你真是个奇迹，这是我开过最快的F2赛车！”

　　“那是当然。”Niki在心底满足的哼哼，如果不是自己正在刷圈速，他会更乐意多听几句这样的赞美。

　　“但我毕竟是个F1车手，比我慢没什么好丢人的……” 话题突然拐了180°。

 　　“闭嘴。”Niki的心情也跟着踩了急刹。

　　他认可James的实力是一码事，但是要他承认自己不如James，那就是永远都不可能的另一码事了。

　　这就是为什么明明说好的只开两圈被完全抛诸脑后，Niki驾驶着赛车在赛道上飞驰，一遍遍不知疲倦。主管怀表的滴答声在他的脑海中被无限放大，像是悬在头顶的利剑。

　　Niki精神高度集中，逐步修正每个弯道的数据，凡是没有做到极限的，都在下一次尝试中调回来。0.417秒，0.325秒，0.226秒……差距在慢慢缩小，体力也在渐渐流失。汗水打湿了他的额头，右臂的闷痛变成了撕裂般的剧痛，时不时拉扯着他的神经。

 　　“你得停下ratty。”James压低了声线，隐隐有些不满。

　　“别烦我James！” Niki几乎是气急败坏的吼了回去。

　　车胎的磨损不可挽回，车辆的平衡也变得越来越差。第五次尝试的时候，Niki感觉到了过弯时的力不从心。他睁大眼睛，咬紧牙关，扛着有些模糊的视线，硬是把车扭到了计算好的行车路线……

　　0.108……主管再次按下秒表。

　　Niki绷紧了嘴角，手伤确实干扰了他的注意力，James那没法用胶带贴上的嘴也让人烦心，但他可以克服，只要一圈，再一圈……他相信自己可以做到。

　　主管在终点线上挥手，示意他结束这一切。Niki的恢复远超预期，如果能保持今天的水准，他将优先考虑由他参加周末的正赛，所以不能放任他继续不合常理的拼下去了。

　　然而Niki对他的指示视若无睹，他像是发了狠，重新开始起步，一脚踩下油门，赛车再次蹿了出去——

　　主管叹了口气，他赞赏年轻人的进取心和想要归队的渴望，但在试车的时候拼到这个程度显然不是他乐意见到的结果。

　　出乎意料的是，赛车在第一个弯道的进弯口就晃晃悠悠的停了下来。

　　主管带着工作人员跑了过去，胆战心惊的试图确认Niki的状况。而后者竟然自己从车里爬了出来，小心翼翼的捂着右臂。

　　“抱歉，玩过头了。”他脱下头盔，掀开防火面罩，向众人挤了挤眼，扯出一个令人诧异的微笑，“能不能帮我喊辆车，我想去医院。”

 

　　“Fuck you James！”Niki又被点滴困在了急诊室的单独小隔间里，医生刚走他就醒了过来，并且对自己莫名其妙出现在这里表现出了相当程度的自知之明，“我们说好的，不许擅自控制我的身体！！”

　　“你的手不想要了吗！”James这次显然不想让步，他的声音几乎在对方的脑内咆哮而出，“只是F2！只是试车！你想把自己的职业生涯断送在这里吗？”

　　“去你的混蛋！”Niki咬牙切齿，“我知道自己在干什么，也知道什么情况可以收手，你只是存在于我脑袋里的一个意识体而已，没有权利对我的人生指手画脚！”

　　“嚯，现在又承认我只是个意识体了！”James在虚空中翻了个白眼，“你让我打扫卫生的时候，让我替你健身的时候，让我去应付暴走的主治医师还有TM每周一次的超市采购的时候，怎么不说我只是个意识体？？？”

　　“你是车祸把脑子撞坏了吗？”Niki振振有词，“作为家里最大的垃圾制造者，卫生不该你打扫吗？作为家里最大的垃圾食品消耗者，健身不该你来做吗？主治医师暴走是谁造成的？超市采购花的难道不是我的钱？”

　　“我确实脑子被撞坏了居然在替你担心！你这个目光狭隘自私自利的臭脾气老鼠！”

　　“那真是谢谢了！你这个风流成性嗜酒如命任性顽劣的Arschloch！”

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　门诊医生推门回来的时候，Niki不仅没有乖乖躺在床位上挂点滴，而是气哼哼的坐在床上，左手无意识的蹂躏着脆弱的点滴管。他的心情很糟，耐心被追不平的圈速磨掉了一半，又被不合作的James耗光了另一半，连明明应该没啥大碍的右手都跟着痛了起来。

　　Niki不想认输，即使痛得胃都搅在了一起，也皱着脸没有呻吟出声。

　　所以可怜的门诊医生就成了他转移注意力的小白鼠。

 

　　Niki被轰出急诊室的时候，左手还攥着没滴完的吊瓶。他怒气冲冲的走在过道里，内心对医生的抗议和诅咒如瓢泼大雨一般砸了下来。大雨总是会耽误视线，他才不会承认自己是因为不小心才和人撞了个满怀。

　　“Niki Lauda？”被撞的那个人不仅没有生气，还友好的和他打招呼。

　　Niki疑惑的打量着对方，试图在脑海里翻出两人相识的记忆。

　　“我们在年初的赞助商酒会上见过……”男人笑着伸出手，“Clay Regazzoni。”

　　Niki点点头。

　　Clay看着他缠满绷带的右手和拿着吊瓶的左手，理解的笑笑，抽回了手，并表示乐意带他一程。

　　很快他就为这个决定后悔了。

　　这并不是一趟愉快的旅程，即使行驶在空旷的乡间小道，秋风染黄了金色的麦浪，天空碧蓝如洗，还有清风徐徐……也改变不了车内沉闷的空气。寒暄过后，Niki就变成了一尊副驾驶上的泥塑，专注的抱着他还没滴完的吊瓶，全身笼罩着低气压，完全没有想要开口的意思。空气里除了引擎声，只剩下一片令人尴尬的静默。

　　“你的手……怎么了？”Clay扭头看了他一眼。

　　“赛道事故。”Niki病恹恹的窝在座位里，像是承受着巨大的痛苦，脸上几乎没了血色。

　　“你还好吗？”Clay放缓了车速，又不放心的看了他一眼。

　　“如果你的车不那么颠我会觉得好很多……”虚弱的声线有些犹豫，欲言又止。

　　“放轻松，这是乡间土路，忍忍，很快就到了。”

　　“不，不是路的问题。”Niki还是没能忍住，“你的后刹车片老化了，前胎胎压不足，所以我才颠得那么难受。”

　　“嘿，我好歹也是个F1车手，我了解自己的车。”Clay有些不高兴。

　　“你是F1车手？” 显然他错误的估计了副驾驶上的乘客的关注点。

　　Clay感觉受到了冒犯。

　　那你以为年初酒会上遇到的是谁，一名马修吗？

　　尽管如此，良好的涵养还是勒住了他内心奔腾的咆哮，最终他只是微笑着尴尬而不失礼貌的回答：“我效力于BRM车队。”

　　他又错误的估计了副驾驶上的乘客对于F1车手的态度，因为对方满脑子都被一件毫不相干的事给塞满了。

　　“那你认识James Hunt吗？他是哪个车队的？”Niki终于抬起头正视了这位自愿载他回去的好心人。

　　 “James……Hunt？”

　　Niki瞪大眼睛，不想承认掌心因为紧张变得黏糊糊的，他屏住呼吸，感觉离这个欠揍的混账只有一步之遥，而这一步漫长得像是一个世纪。

　　“不认识。”Clay摇了摇头，表情有些疑惑，“你朋友？”

　　“他的车技不过尔尔，”Niki不放弃的言不由衷，“也可能效力于某个小车队……你确定认识所有的车手？”

　　Clay被对方一脸“是不是你人缘不好”的疑虑表情给气乐了：“我开F1两年了。可以负责任的告诉你，围场肯定没有这个人。”

　　Niki的心渐渐沉了下去。

　　空气又变回了令人尴尬的静默。

 

　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝James Hunt生日快乐！感谢你带给我们的一切❤  
> 我的lof：http://www.lofter.com/blog/500days1word


	10. Chapter 10

　　

　　Niki Lauda之所以能成为后来的三度世界冠军，靠的当然不是运气、冲劲或是上天给的那点调车天赋。他强大的自控能力，沉着冷静的个性以及卓越的洞察力，让他能专注于自己的事业，规避风险，追求效益最大化。

　　也许起初他还有过疑虑，可在James展现出让自己奋起直追的驾车天赋之后，他对于“James Hunt”不是第二人格这件事，基本就坚信不疑了。不管他是怎么来的，不管它听起来多么不可思议，甚至有点荒谬——它就是这样发生了，已经成了现实。所以与其把事情扯到玄之又玄的神学领域，他更关注的是自己能否找到这个人，有没有机会和他公平的比赛一场。

　　Clay Regazzoni的话可信吗？

　　如果James不在F1——毕竟他有可能被事故撞坏了脑子，本来对自己的身份就语焉不详——那他还可能会在哪里？

　　比起这一点，更让人难以接受的是，从那次他单方面认为挺友好的争执之后，James就不见了。这个混蛋，明明是他有错在先，凭什么他还能自说自话的耍脾气？家里安静得连一根针掉在地上都能听到，吃完了饭还要自己洗碗，该死的肥皂剧男女主角在那磨磨唧唧个没完……他一天检查记事本至少三次，快把空白的页面盯出一个洞来了……

　　明明只是回到了当初，他却变得不像自己了。

　　为了缓解压力，Niki抓起钥匙出门，拎起旅行袋径直去了车队报到。

 

　　主管对于Niki康复后的表现非常满意。虽说偶尔有些莽撞，但年轻人表现出了前所未有的认真和坚持。看着他忙碌的身影，把工程师们使唤的团团转，他不由露出了欣慰的笑容。相比三个月来的低迷表现，车队太需要一场胜利了。

　　如果说要为这场胜利提前揭幕，没有什么比Niki Lauda在P房亲自改装赛车更合适的了。

　　但是当March721X拐个弯出现在了赛道上，他刚准备按下秒表，车子就发出一声巨响，然后拖着浓烟以一种诡异的姿势冲出了赛道时，他就笑不出来了。赛车令人揪心的转了几近1080°，终于颤颤巍巍的擦着护栏停了下来。而后车前轮出现在了他的视野里，晃晃悠悠，越滚越近，直到淡定的停在了他的脚下……

 

　　“你在搞什么James？！！！”Niki被关进了小黑屋，忿忿的脱下手套，主管的咆哮还在耳边回响。他快气炸了。他从不允许自己在专业领域被质疑，遑论是被骂了个狗血淋头还无法反驳。而始作俑者，才因为擅自控制自己的身体被教训过，居然往同一个坑里跳了两次，还一副不知悔改的样子。其恶劣行径简直令人发指。

　　“呃……这是个意外ratty。”Niki都能脑补他眨着眼摆出一副无辜表情的样子，“我醒过来，发现引擎被拆了一半，大家都等着我的下一步指示。”James把锅甩得干干净净，还没忘记补刀：“我有喊过你，可是你不理我。”

　　他当然没法理他，因为那个时候他已经失去了意识。可这都不是问题的重点，重点是——

　　“我简直不能理解，把一辆正常的F2赛车装到散架，你是怎么做到的？”Niki气得脸色通红，“你是在F1擦车吗？所以我才找不到你？”

　　“你去找我了？”James的语调居然漏出一点喜悦。

 　　“我没有。”Niki斩钉截铁，赶紧阻止了对方不切实际的幻想，“以后也不会。”

　　“别这么小气呀。”James唯恐天下不乱，“主管不是说只要周末你能夺冠，这件事就可以揭过不谈吗？”

　　Niki对着空气翻了个白眼。

　　“要不你让我来开，我保证你不会有事的！”努力压低声线都盖不住他的亢奋。

　　“想都别想！” 

 

　　Niki站在领奖台上，对着人潮挥手致意。比赛很顺利，pole to win，没有任何悬念，甚至有点无聊。但人们不知道为了把这辆几乎被James报废的车重新改回来，还做了性能上的提升，他和工程师们不舍昼夜，费了多少心血。这个混蛋不仅帮不上任何忙，还总是在他测算数据的时候突然跳出来捣乱。Niki真希望能给自己的脑袋也装个静音开关——他居然曾经觉得家里太过安静？简直是身在福中不知福。

　　而在这个至关重要的时刻，在他付出了辛劳，并且成功跨越了James那不可能的圈速之后，站在仿佛全世界都为之欢呼的领奖台上，驻足于香槟雨飞溅的斑驳光影里，那个理应和他分享这一刻的人，却再次缺席了。

　　领奖台是如此的狭窄，人群又是那么的遥远，肾上腺素退却之后，他开始觉得兴味索然。

　　如果俩人坐在各自的车里，跑在同一条赛道上，他还能站在这个高度接受欢呼吗？

 

　　晚上，Niki受邀参加了当地一个赞助商的慈善酒会。他没有拒绝，不仅仅是因为自己必须履行合同上的义务，还因为他刚好需要借着它处理点事。

　　出席酒会的净是政商名流，衣香鬓影，人头攒动，一名刚夺冠的F2车手会吸引个别目光，但还不足以惊起波澜。Niki应付完了必要的麻烦，端着杯酒找了个没人的角落。趁着空闲，他低下头抿了口酒，尝试着小声呼唤了几次James，当然都以失败告终了。

　　这个不靠谱的asshole！Niki默默诅咒，手指无意识的敲打着桌面。他的目光在人群中逡巡，终于在露台上发现了他的目标： BRM车队的现役车手Clay Regazzoni。

　　Clay显然没有意识到自己正被人关注，他侧过身，正和一名面容姣好的女子交谈。看人的品味还不算差，Niki心想。他抿了口酒，耐心的等了一会儿，但对方显然没有结束话题的意思。最后Niki不得不亲自起身，端起酒杯朝露台走去。

　　月华正好，夜风清凉。

　　谈话被中断，Clay显然很不满，加上之前的两人之间的不快，表情就有些烦躁。

　　相比之下他的女伴要亲切得多。她的棕发被月光笼上轻纱，茶的瞳孔里倒映着温柔的笑意和一点探寻的狡黠。

　　“Niki Lauda。”Clay干巴巴的介绍，连他是干嘛的都懒得解释。

　　“你们聊。”女伴点点头，迈着轻快的脚步离开了。

　　Niki收敛了表情，轻咳一声： “那天谢谢你送我回去。”他举起酒杯。

　　Clay瞪着他。

　　“再为我的无礼道歉。”Niki主动碰了一下Clay手里的杯子。

　　瑞士车手皱着的眉头终于舒缓下来。

　　“你是怎么做到的？” 既然对方表达了善意，自己理应回以善意。Clay张了张嘴，最后选了个比较稳妥的话题。

　　Niki疑惑的看着他。

　　“光坐在副驾驶上，就发现了车子所有的毛病？”

　　“这不难吧？”Niki理所当然的看着他，“你不是F1车手吗？” 

　　Clay被噎到了。

　　“找我什么事？”他一秒钟都不想在这个阳台上多呆了。

　　见暖胎暖得差不多了，Niki一脚油门就把话题切到了自己想要的方向： “我在赛车调教方面的天赋，值得BRM给我留个席位。”

　　Clay放下酒杯，双手抱胸，审视的看着他。

 　　“这可是F1。”他的语含告诫，“全世界最快的车，最高的风险，为了喜爱的事业赌上一切。不是让你拼装玩具的游乐场。”

　　“它当然不是。”Niki气定神闲的啜了口酒，“对我而言，它更像是个赚钱的机器。”

　　Clay用“你疯了吗”的眼神看着他：“你靠什么赚钱？修车吗？”

　　他突然有种不祥的预感。

　　“听说BRM车队下赛季有个空缺。”Niki凝视着他，“我想要做你的队友。”

　　“不，你不行。”Clay干脆的拒绝了——全世界那么多车手，他唯一不想成为队友的就是面前这个自负的男人。

　　“我为什么不行？你看，你会开车，我也会。你不会调车，可我会。”Niki循循善诱的开导他，“没有理由能支撑你的论点，Regazzoni先生。”

　　Clay看了他一眼， 没好气的说：“我们车队缺的也不仅仅是车手。” 

　　“资金方面，我想我也可以提供支持。” Lauda家族式的笑容在他的脸上绽开，“而且以后我能帮车队赚得更多。”

　　Clay无语，拍了拍他的肩膀，扭头就走。走了两步，又停下来，瞪了他一眼：“你非要表现得这么混蛋吗？”

　　“我不觉得自己混蛋啊。”Niki无辜的看着他的背影，“是你们都不愿意听实话罢了。

 

　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki在F2期间没有拿过冠军，在BRM的时候也没有。但我写的是AU，所以不要在意:D  
> 我的lof：http://500days1word.lofter.com/


	11. Chapter 11

　　Niki是被闹钟吵醒的。他意识恍惚，还沦陷在那个让人血液沸腾的梦里。他坐在驾驶舱里，一扭头就能看到James模糊的面容。命运像是一只无形的大手，把他们的前路拧在一起，让他们在每个拐角相遇，让他们你追我赶，尔虞我诈，纠缠不息。他感到自己嘴角上扬，感到一种难以描摹的淋漓畅快，在每个轮对轮的瞬间。错综复杂的赛道走线抽丝剥茧，绘成了一个迷宫，而他竟然想被困在其中，越久越好。

　　所以当震天的闹铃把他从中拽出来的时候，他甚至有些恼火，从被窝里伸出的手指都有些僵硬。但他精准伸出的胳膊，精准敲定的位置，却没有摸到那个即将被精准丢出去的闹钟。Niki满不情愿的睁开眼，意识模糊的对上了床头柜上那个崭新的小鸡闹钟。对方正扇着翅膀丁咕咕哒个没完，愚蠢的眼睛满是嘲弄的表情。

　　Niki愣了一下，然后想起来了。

 　　“去死吧James！”他感到一阵头疼，揉了揉突突跳动的太阳穴，挣扎着坐了起来。

　　最近又开始变得神出鬼没的James前两天借着休假，用他的身体出去浪了一天，给家里添置了很多莫名其妙的东西，而这个小鸡闹钟就是其中之一。Niki当然有抗议过，甚至在家里用便签纸贴满了“Arschloch”。可抗议对James而言有什么用呢？在摸清了自己的好脾气之后，这个混蛋愈发的肆无忌惮了起来。

　　他摸了一把被枕头蹭乱的卷毛，又低头看了一眼皱巴巴的睡衣，上面印着Jerry老鼠的卡通图案，太阳穴跳得更厉害了——James昨天又出来了。

　　Niki跳下床，找到他被踢到床头柜下面的拖鞋（James喜欢在家里赤着脚到处跑），摇摇晃晃的走向客厅。他的意识绷着一根弦，警惕的扫过房间的每个角落，像是警犬在搜寻炸弹，最后终于在落地窗边上看到一个架在铁架上的巨大鸟笼。两只虎皮鹦鹉正在亲密的啄着对方身上的羽毛。

　　Niki震惊的看着James又一杰作，表现出了相当有涵养的哑口无言。

　　他的目光顺着鹦鹉一路向下，落在贴在支架上的纸条上。

　　“Happy Birthday to James Hunt！”花花绿绿的彩笔，幼稚的字体，还画了玫瑰和礼花，典型的Hunt式的浮夸风格。

　　Niki无奈的摇了摇头，没有发现自己脸上的笑容。

　　“怕你不记得，我用你的钱选了生日礼物。”

　　 _谢谢提醒，好像你干别的用的是自己的钱一样。_

　　“我打赌你肯定不记得，一个月前我就在日历上画了圈。”

　　Niki走到墙边，撕掉8月28日的日历，果然看到了一个巨大的红圈标在29上面。 _谁没事会去翻哪张纸上有个圈？？？_ 他腹诽，想到James一个月之前跃跃欲试的期待模样，又有点心虚。

　　“名字我想好了，像我一样英俊的这只叫McLaren，另一只叫Ferrari。”

　　Niki来回打量着两只鹦鹉…… _我怎么知道哪只鹦鹉更英俊？而且这名字是什么毛病！！_

　　意识到跟James较劲的自己可能是个傻瓜，他放弃的转身走进厨房准备早餐。今天是跟BRM车队谈合约的日子，他花了尽量短的时间把自己收拾妥当，又把James买好的鸟食投喂了两只完全不搭理自己的鹦鹉，最后气哼哼的拎着包出门了。

 

　　Niki找银行贷了200万奥地利先令，在Clay的引荐下接触了BRM车队的高层，并谈妥了转会细节。事情最终还是按计划走上了正轨——纵然在他们同意签约之前，他不得不在车库里忙碌了大半天——辛苦，但值得。

　　收工的时候，已经是日薄西山，阳光隐没在楼房背后，金色的尾翼掠过天空，带出一条紫红渐变的光晕。James又消失了一天，现在他们不仅很难直接交流，连轮替出现都变得越来越少。Niki心事重重的低头看了一眼手表，James的生日像是画在日历上的那个圈圈，紧紧的勒在他的心上。

　　 _所以你今天会出现的吧？_

　　“你的调车技术果然跟你说的一样厉害。”Clay搭着他的肩膀凑了过来，打断了他的沉思，“走，喝一杯？”

　　Niki不自在的僵着身体，疑虑的看着他。 _我们俩的关系什么时候变得这么好了？_ ！他仔细回想今天的面谈，事实上是Clay打电话过来邀约的，而这一整天，对方都表现出了令人惊讶的热情和耐心，似乎他正发自内心的期待自己成为他未来的队友，似乎那个说“no”的人被人掉包了一样。

　　感觉到了Niki的犹豫，Clay心领神会的拍了拍他的肩，挤出一个意味深长的笑容：“好吧，看来你还有约，那下次吧。”

　　Niki张了张嘴想解释。

　　“有约是好事，我就知道你是个中好手。”Clay挤挤眼，“但是前两天你跟我打听的Marlene……”他的面色有些尴尬，“我知道她很有魅力，可她已经名花有主了，并且现任男友相当有权有势——”看到Niki没反应，他稍稍停顿了一下，不确定是否要继续。

　　 _等等——_

　　 _前两天是什么状况？_

　　 _谁是Marlene？_

　　“如果你想要姑娘，”Clay摆了个意味深长的表情，“我可以给你介绍更好的。”他从口袋里掏出一张名片，“这是我朋友的一个私人沙龙，如果你有兴趣……”

 　　“不了，谢谢。”Niki有些恼火，果断拒绝了对方的邀请。James居然搭上了Clay？！难怪他对自己态度180°大转变，他们还聊了什么？

　　他探究的目光在对方身上打转，滴溜溜的像个真正的小耗子。

　　Clay只当他是不好意思：“那下次吧，去你推荐的那家酒吧。”

　　Niki愣愣的样子让他觉得有点好笑，对方不咄咄逼人的时候，看起来还是挺亲切可爱的。为此Clay忍不住又多说了两句：

　　“那天你跟我说，你是为了JamesHunt才加入F1的。你们虽然是笔友，他却是你唯一认可的对手。纵然对事物的认知大相径庭，却又奇妙的可以共享生活的点点滴滴。让我对他也产生了兴趣。”

　　 _笔友？！_ Niki不可思议的看着他，不知道应该夸James还是想打他一顿。意识到不止是自己把他当做对手，他又觉得有些得意洋洋…… _可是等等， **谁是为了你加入的F1！** 你这个信口开河的asshole！_

　　“你说他长得很英俊，也很性感迷人，头脑更是万里挑一。”Clay耸肩，“能得到你这么高的评价，我也真想见见这位James Hunt。可令人遗憾的是，F1围场确实没有这么个人物。”

　　Niki没空理会后半句话，他正忙着为James的厚脸皮而目瞪口呆。

　　“不过也许他只是有什么难言的困难，你知道，每个人都有自己不为人知的苦处。”Clay好心的安慰他，“不用担心，既然是对手，就总有一天会相见的。”

 

　　TBC


	12. Chapter 12

 

　　Niki到家的时候，天空已经变成了暗蓝色。他熄了火，拔出钥匙，鬼使神差的想到了James的生日，临时起意步行去了附近的甜品店，买了个不大的巧克力蛋糕。

　　回家的时候他决定抄个近路，拐进了一条无人的小巷。月色笼了一层薄纱，昭示着明天是个起风的日子，他的肚子不争气的叫了起来，便不由得加快了步伐，鞋底在粗糙的砖石小路上奏出一篇急促又轻快的乐章。秋意渐凉，巷子里死一般的沉寂。突然，他浑身一个激灵，反射神经先于理智驱动身体往边上一避，堪堪躲开了一抹雪亮的刀锋。

　　随后，两名持刀歹徒把他逼到了墙角。

　　他迅速低头瞥了一眼手里的纸盒，面前两位明显不专业的歹徒犹犹豫豫的还没商量好谁先上前。

　　“你们想要什么？”他在耐心耗尽之前好心的提醒。

　　“交出你身上所有的财物。”刀锋颤抖着逼近了两分。

　　Niki把纸盒小心翼翼的放在地上，从口袋里翻出钱包扔了过去。

　　一名歹徒接过钱包，打开点了下数。另一名晃了晃掌心的匕首：“手表。”

　　他顺从的解开腕带，把手表一并交了过去。“现在我可以走了吗？”

　　也许是太过漫不经心的配合没能满足劫匪的掌控欲，他们把目光挪向了地上一直被Niki护着的纸盒。Niki往前跨了一步，挡在纸盒前面。可疑的态度更是吸引了对方的注意，他们凶神恶煞的凑上来，骂骂咧咧的一把推开了他。Niki一个没站稳，撞在了墙上，受过伤的那条胳膊磕到了突出的砖块，疼得他眉头一皱，倒吸了口冷气。

　　歹徒见一击得逞，迅速判定面前的男人不过是个气场两米八的纸老鼠，为了给他的自负还以颜色，在他爬起来之前，又补了一拳。

　　一股大力撞击在他的颧骨上，Niki觉得鼻子一酸，随后有液体流了下来，痒痒的爬过皮肤，溜进嘴里，是带着血腥气的咸味。他眼冒金星，四肢无力，但心头却窜起一股不安分的火苗，且越烧越旺。

　　生怕星火不能燎原，在查看了纸盒里的内容之后，歹毒气急败坏的对着无辜的巧克力蛋糕补了一脚，盒子飞出去撞在墙根上，发出“砰”的一声。

　　疼痛携手耐心私奔出逃。

　　Niki从地上爬起来，冲过去撞翻了一个歹徒，一拳揍在对方的鼻梁上。而后他感觉一股大力钳制住了自己的肩膀，他被另一人抓着狠狠往后拖，扣在脖颈上的胳膊粗壮有力，几乎掐断了他的呼吸。挨过一拳的歹徒从地上爬起来，目光透着狠戾。他骂了句脏话，对着Niki的腹部踹了一脚，疼得他弯下腰去，眼前一片模糊。他咬咬牙，曲起手肘给了身后歹徒一记重击。

　　感觉到了桎梏的松动，他试图挣脱，却在抬眼的瞬间看到锋利的刀尖正在逼近——

　　Niki瞪大眼睛，身体绷成一线，僵在原地。

　　“Shit！你在干嘛！”他听到一声咒骂，而后像被触发了什么开关，身体自己动了起来。视线在眼前糊成一片剪影，耳畔传来关节的吱嘎声，他感到一阵眩晕，胃里翻江倒海。在这之下，有一种莫名的亢奋，像是雨前隐隐的春雷，一阵推动一阵。他听到有人发出闷哼，听到刀具落地的声音，听到歹徒凄惨的哀嚎，然后是凌乱破碎的脚步声，越来越远。太阳穴突突突的跳，所有的声音像是隔着海绵，从遥远的天边传来，擦身而过，渐行渐远。他感到汗水顺着发迹蔓延，沿着脖子滑进了衣领。他听到自己的心跳，感到胸膛急促的起伏，忍着想吐的冲动，等视线渐渐恢复清晰。

　　“你没事吧Niki？”James的声音透着担忧。

　　“James……”他喘着气,无力的靠在墙上，这才感觉疼痛攫取了所有的注意，忍不住弯下了腰。

　　“能站起来吗？”

　　Niki缓缓的呼出一口气，手指几乎是抠着墙上的砖石才能保持平衡：“我没事。”

　　“我不在的时候你是不是偷懒没健身？”James抱怨，“身体太沉了，都有小肚腩了！”

　　一句来不及出口的感谢在唇间拐了个急弯，脱口而出变成了一声软绵绵的“Screw you”。

 

　　Niki单方面屏蔽了James带着亢奋的“这是生日蛋糕吗？”，“特地给我买的吗？”，“Ratty你要给我过生日？”的追问，捡起自己的钱包和手表，拎着凹进去一个角的纸盒，装聋作哑的回到了家里。如果给James一个表演的舞台，他简直就要在台上翩翩起舞了。

　　心里默念着“他救了我的命，我要宽容”，Niki眼角狂跳，用颤抖的手打开冰箱，取出一瓶红酒。然而James已经在脑海里演完了第一幕，开始了第二幕的高歌：“你快去包扎一下！”，“或者先去洗个澡顺带让我看看伤口？”，“赶紧有什么好害羞的你身上还有啥我没见过的！”……

　　“James。”忍无可忍，Niki终于开口制止了他的信口开河，“Marlene是谁？”

　　“……”

　　最怕空气突然安静。

　　Niki把酒瓶重重的搁在桌上：“再提醒你一次，这是我的身体，别给我招惹一些莫名其妙的烂桃花。”他掀开纸盒，看到糊掉的一半奶油时，眼角又跳了跳。纤长的手指挑出三根形状最直的蜡烛，插在了蛋糕上。

　　三根，不能更多了，他咬牙切齿的想。

　　James保持着看似彬彬有礼实则无地自容的缄默。

　　Niki铺好餐巾，点上蜡烛关了灯，拖着椅子坐下来，不小心牵动了伤口，疼痛让他的耐心变得更差了：“快许个愿，我饿了。”

　　James委屈的小声嘀咕：“这可是我唯一的26岁生日。”

　　“那可真稀奇，你竟然26了。” 

　　“都不为我唱生日歌，就想让我许愿。”

　　“……”Niki觉得头皮发麻。

　　“我们都那么久没见了，你就不想我吗？”委屈都快化成实体溢出来了。 

　　“不想。”Niki开始反省自己是不是对他太宽容了。

　　“可是我很想你，Niki。”委屈的语调一转，变成了柔和的声线，充满情感。

　　“James，别拿出把妹的那套对我。”Niki小声告诫，“这不管用。”

　　“我可没为了哪个姑娘亲自出马搞定她的未来队友，也没为了哪个姑娘差点把自己打成重伤。”像是感受到了他的疑问，James补充道，“我只是用英俊的脸把她们迷得神魂颠倒，愿意让我为所欲为而已。”

　　“……你真是个人渣。”

　　“是啊，为你英勇正义亲切可爱的救命恩人渣唱首生日歌吧！”James稍稍放缓了语气，哄骗道。

　　“我从不唱歌。”

　　“踏进围场的第一天之前，你也从不开车。”

　　Niki轻轻的笑了起来，为了达成自己的目的，James总是有一堆匪夷所思的借口，把人说得晕头转向，从不罢休。他喝了口酒，小声的哼了两句happy birthday to you，感觉自己从脖子红到了耳根。

　　“James，你要是多说一句，我就——”

　　“我什么都没说，ratty。”

　　“……”

　　“对了Niki，”James的笑容都透过声音跑出来了。

　　“闭嘴。”

　　空气静默但是祥和，烛光飘摇，明明灭灭。Niki的目光穿过糊了半边的蛋糕，感觉自己看到了James，就坐在餐桌对面的空位上。他有着英俊的面容，金发被汗水打湿乱糟糟的贴在额头上，海蓝色的眼珠堆满了笑意，正得意洋洋的望着自己。天气渐凉，可他还是穿着皱巴巴的卡通T恤和牛仔裤，光着脚，两条长腿惬意的搁在地板上。 

　　“Niki。”他喊自己的名字，嗓音磁性又充满柔情，“我许完愿了，你能帮我把蜡烛吹灭吗？”  

　　温热的吐息熄灭了烛火，清冷的月光落进房间。他揉揉眼，对面的座位空无一人。 

　　“James，我有话想跟你说。” 

　　“正巧我也是。” 

 

　　“那我先说。”Niki在任何情况下都不可能让车，“我没有朋友，也一直认为自己不需要朋友。我开赛车是因为在别的领域才华不够，而不是为了所谓的爱和热情，也不愿意把自己的生命搁到那杆天平上去。我们在很多地方的想法大相径庭，甚至背道而驰，到现在……我都不明白为什么我们竟然可以和平共处那么久。你是第一个和我相处几个月还没有闹翻的人，虽然你很混蛋，还整天给我惹麻烦，也喜欢指手画脚，自私任性，不着边际——” 

　　“喂。”James抗议。 

　　Niki的嘴角弯成了一个好看的弧度，露出他两颗可爱的小龅牙，“但和你在一起我觉得很开心，不用刻意讨好，也没有曲意逢迎。你是我唯一想与之相交的朋友，也是我唯一想与之一争高下的对手。”他没有意识到自己此刻的声线如此柔软，“真希望现在你能坐在我的对面。” 

　　他看着窗外深沉的夜，眼睛里像落入了星星。 

　　他能听到James的声音也带着笑意：“我也希望如此，ratty。” 

　　“可我查遍了历年F1的车手资料，也翻遍了报纸关于银石赛道事故的新闻——甚至连我的事故都在运动版块上占了很小的一个篇幅。”他眼底的痛苦藏在月光找不到的阴影中，这个疑问在他的心底郁结了很久，他拼命安慰自己，可问题始终如鲠在喉。他的声音沙哑，几乎无以为继，不知道自己是不是应该问出来，但无形中有种力量推着他继续向前：“James，我唯愿你是一具独特的灵魂，但你是真实存在的吗？ ” 

　　回答他的只有寂静的空气，和自己颤抖的呼吸。 

　　“James？”Niki轻轻的呼唤他，带了点鼻音，“能不能告诉我你到底是谁？你到底在哪儿？哪怕出身落魄，哪怕籍籍无名，只要你是真的，我都会去找你。” 

　　“Niki。”过了很久，熟悉的嗓音才响起来，比平时温柔，也比平时更不可捉摸，“我早已做好了为赛车奉献生命的准备。我并不畏惧死亡，甚至觉得可以战胜于它。可那场事故几乎夺走了我的一切，在生死交替的瞬间，我突然怕了，因为我看到了你。” 

　　Niki慢慢睁大了眼睛。 

　　“我以为这辈子都没有机会再见到你了，而我们的相遇就像是上天给了我第二次生命。” 

　　Niki心弦一动，有一种微妙的感觉一闪而过，来不及捕捉。 

　　“你问的，也是我想说的事。” 

　　他感到喉咙干渴，难以呼吸，像是被人掐住了命运的咽喉。 

　　“我是真实存在的人，但我不是你的朋友，也不是你的对手。”James一字一句的说，标准的英音在唇齿之间旋转跳跃，“我们是相爱多年的恋人。”  

 

 

　　TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的lof：阿香500天1字 http://500days1word.lofter.com/


End file.
